Criminal MindsSSBB: Reckoning
by SkyleafAlchemist19
Summary: After an attack on the Smashers, Pit finds himself trapped on Earth, in the care of the BAU team. A series of public attacks points to the same obscure group, who seem to have a vendetta against Earth and the Multiverse. With the Smashers on the run and the team unable to trust their superiors, both groups struggle to unite against an army that threatens them all.
1. The First Strike

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Super Smash Bros.**

**A/N: This story is actually based off of a dream/nightmare I had. My sister, sugarhigh9394, convinced me to write this because she said that it was a really good idea. Thank you sis!**

**Also, a HUGE thank you to pixeljam for giving me the name of the villains and the idea for the name of the story! Thank you so much!**

**Note: I wasn't sure where to put this so I've posted this story in three places: Criminal Minds/Super Smash Bros. Xover Archive, Criminal Minds Archive, and Super Smash Bros. Archive. All three of the stories are the same so you can read any of them.**

**CMSSBCMSSBCMSSB**

**Reckoning**

"_Revenge is the fervor in our own blood, to be cured only by letting the blood of another; but the remedy too often produces a relapse, which is remorse— a malady far more dreadful than the first disease, because it is incurable."_

– Charles Caleb Colton, _Lacon_

"_I will hurt you for this. I don't know how yet, but give me time. A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy, and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you'll know the debt is paid."_

– George R.R Martin, _A Clash of Kings_

**Chapter One: The First Strike**

Pit Icarus watched with avid interest as the semi-final competitors in this year's Tournament square off. Link held the Master Sword easily in his left hand, while Marth had his own sword, Falchion, gripped in an offensive stance. Both swordsmen were calm yet tense, ready to spring as soon as the match began. They stood in the Smash Stadium, the crowd filling the large bleachers around them. The loud, booming voice of Master Hand— the leader of the Tournament— echoed around the arena.

"_Three. Two. One. GO!_"

The moment Master spoke the last word, Link and Marth charged each other, the Prince swinging his sword a millisecond before the Hylian could. Link grunted as the Prince's blows hit, not causing pain but still feeling the strikes. The Hylian leapt away from his fellow swordsman, jumping back with a strong downward stab. Marth gasped as he was thrown sideways by the hit, rolling into a recovery position and regaining his footing.

Marth darted forward, using his incredible speed, and grabbed Link. The Prince jumped, swinging the Hylian around in a circle before throwing him into the ground, hard. Link leapt up immediately, able to brush off a move that would have killed him in a real fight, and jumped towards the Prince, spinning as he swung the Master Sword in a wide circle, hitting Marth multiple times. Marth rolled to avoid a few more swipes and dashed forward, locking blades with Link.

"Go Link!" the Pokemon Trainer, Red, shouted from next to Pit. "Go Marth!"

The angel looked at his friend incredulously. "Why are you cheering for both?"

Red paused, then shrugged. "Because I feel like it. Besides, I have no idea who is going to win."

He did have a point. Link and Marth were well-matched, both talented swordsmen and Smasher Veterans.

Marth and Link struggled, their blades emitting sparks as they strained, pushing in an attempt to unbalance their foe. Suddenly, Marth jerked away, causing Link to fall forward. The Hylian fell into a roll, barely evading Marth's blade, and shot up, striking the Prince in the jaw with the hilt of his sword. Marth shielded himself as Link attacked, the Master Sword glancing off of the red sphere around him. The shield faded and Marth hit Link solidly, making him fly off of the stage. The Hylian spun, grabbing onto the edge of the stage, but Marth remained still, energy gathering around him.

"It's over," one of the returned Melee Smashers, Roy, stated, eyes on the purple energy surrounding the prince.

Marth's energy reached it's peak just as Link reached him, and he struck. With a quick slash, Marth struck Link, sending the Hylian flying off of the stage, vanishing in light as he was knocked out. A shimmer went over the field as the safety-measures deactivated, signifying the end of the match.

Master Hand's voice echoed over the comm. "_And the winner is, Marth_!"

The crowd went wild, and Marth's supporters rose to their feet, jumping up and down in excitement as they cheered for their favorite Smasher. The blue-haired prince grinned and rose his sword above his head, the crowd roaring in response.

Sometimes, Pit didn't understand why people were so interested in seeing them fight, but quickly began to understand the entertainment aspect of the brawls. Besides, no one could get hurt during these battles, Master Hands special programming keeping the fighters from being harmed. Pit would never take part in these battles otherwise. He would never seriously fight his friends.

The crowd's vigor died down a little but they were still loud, excitedly discussing the outcome of the brawl. Master Hand's voice echoed around the arena once more.

"The next fighters are—"

He stopped. Everyone quieted, their voices fading to stunned silence. No one moved. No one spoke. Everyone stared.

Why?

A black substance resembling swirling shadows had appeared in the center of the arena. As the crowd stared at it, it took shape, and an armored, helmeted being formed, standing directly on top of the logo for the Super Smash Bros. The being was tall and menacing, clad in armor that was pitch black with red stripes, a threatening arm-cannon where the right hand should have been. The helmet was almost shaped like Samus's, with a visor that completely hid the face of the being beneath it. The armored creature looked around at the silent, stunned crowd, and spoke, it's voice distorted ad robotic.

"**Attack**."

Fifty more figures appeared out of the swirling darkness, and there was chaos. The armored intruders slammed their hands to the ground, like they were doing a strange taunt, and cracks raced along the ground, too fast for the eye to follow. Half the stands collapsed in a cloud of dust, taking it's occupants with it in a human avalanche. Spurred by the sudden attack, people screamed, becoming a raging stampede as they tried to flee. Blasts of red, fire-like beams shot from the attacker's guns and arm-cannons, making some victims scream in pain while others were vaporized completely.

Pit flinched, blinded, as another blast burnt twelve people to a crisp and the smell of burning filled the air. The former spectators were sitting ducks, with nowhere to run in the cramped arena. Pit was forced to lunge to the side as another blast shot towards him, raising his hands defensively as it struck the side of the arena, sending shards of stone and burning wood onto the people below. The wall blew apart, showering the people inside the arena with bits of stone. The screams grew louder, more frantic, and the terrified crowd surged towards the new exit, some getting trampled by others in their haste to escape.

The Captain of Palutena's Army was pulled along by the crowd, struggling to keep his footing in order to not be trampled. He broke free of the mass by leaping into the sky, scanning the area. The fighting had spilled into the streets, the roads filled with Smashers as they fought the attackers, and civilians as they fled. The angel could only watch, stunned, as Samus's cannon blast dissipated on one invader's armor, not even leaving a dent. The shock turned to confusion as Pit spotted Link's sword slice through the same armor like it was made of butter.

The angel landed, free of the writhing mass, and charged one of the invaders, grabbing him and slamming the hilt of his right sword into the attacker's helmet. It cracked, and Pit threw the invader upward, hitting it with an upward slash. His twin blades cut through the armor, into the being within, and the invader fell, unmoving.

Swiftly, Pit snapped his blades together, forming a bow, and shot a light arrow at the next invader. It seemed to spread over the armor, dispelling, the energy sinking into the armor like light into a black hole.

Pit grimaced. _Swords only then._

He snapped the bow into it's blades form, rushing the invader he had shot at. Pit was small, light, and fast, so he had no trouble avoiding the invader's comparatively slow attack, easily seeing the energy blasts before they could hit. He stabbed once, twisting to strike a blow across the invader's throat area. Liquid spurted and Pit froze, staring mutely at the red substance on his swords.

Was that _blood_?

Pushing this thought from his mind, Pit spotted Zelda fighting one of the invaders on top of the arena, dangerously close to the edge. The angel swooped up to his friend, kicking the armored man in his helmeted face as hard as he could. The armor-being staggered back, falling down the steps away from Zelda, a crack appearing in his visor.

"Thanks." Zelda panted, eyes narrowing as she looked behind Pit.

He turned to see the invader charging towards them, blasts of energy bursting from his cannon. The two Smashers dodged the deadly flames, Pit diving beneath them before springing upward, stabbing towards the attacker's chest. The invader struck the side of the blade, parrying it, and grabbed the angel by his scarf, lifting him up off of his feet. With a startled yelp, Pit grabbed the armor's visor, pulling, and was shocked when the faceplate pulled free, revealing a _human_ face.

"What—"

The man gave him a shove, sending him flying backwards, skidding dangerously close to the edge of the arena. The ocean writhed angrily below, waiting for one of them to fall like a predator watching fighting prey. Zelda hit the armored man with a blast of magic, drawing his attention to her so that Pit could recover.

"Who are you?" Zelda demanded. "Why are you doing this?"

"We are the Milivoj," the man stated and fired, face set in a cold, murderous expression.

Zelda shielded herself with her magic as the fire enveloped her, emerging winded but unharmed. She rushed the armored man, dodging the rapid, wide fire-blasts, and slashed at his gun, slicing it in half with magic. The Milivoj backhanded the Princess, sending her flying just like he had with Pit. The invader twisted, kicking Pit in the stomach as he attempted to come up behind the Milivoj.

Pit's breath left him in a whoosh and the Milivoj grabbed him firmly by the shoulder, stopping him from flying off again. A blade unsheathed from his right arm, thin and sharp, and the Milivoj _stabbed_. Pit gave a shocked, winded scream as the sharp blade stabbed into his stomach with cruel precision.

Sweat beaded on Pit's brow as pain wracked his body, his face draining of color and vision swimming. He could feel a warm liquid dripping down his front but could not look away from his attacker's cold, emotionless eyes. "_Aaaaahhhhh._" he choked, unable to catch his breath to let loose a full scream. "_Aahhhh. Aaahhhhh..._"

The Milivoj's face remained expressionless, unmoved by the angel's pain. "Pathetic scum." Then his eyes glinted, a cruel light entering the dark depths of his black eyes. "Would you like to fly, Little Birdie?" the Milivoj hissed in his ear, voice mocking, and jerked his blade free. "Then _fly_."

He gave Pit a shove, the sturdy ground vanishing beneath him. The angel plummeted like a stone, Zelda's scream echoing in his ears.

"NO!"

Her voice faded in a rush of wind as he fell, the roiling water— thirty stories below— rushing towards him, as deadly as hitting concrete. Pit struggled to find the energy to lift his wings and halt his deathly descent, but felt his life-force draining with the blood that wept from his wound. Too shocked to scream, Pit could only watch as the floors rapidly decreased beside him, the water speeding closer like a looming wall. The wind whistled loudly, almost screaming for him, not slowing him in the slightest. A single, surprisingly calm thought entered Pit's mind.

_I am going to die._

The hair on his nape stood up and he felt a soft buzzing ripple along his skin, a feeling he distantly recognized as magic. But he couldn't do magic...

_Zelda._

The water grew closer, closer, the tingling increasing in intensity—

Three feet from the water, Pit Icarus vanished in a burst of swirling light.

CMSSBCMSSBCMSSB

Special Agent Jennifer Jareau squinted in the darkness that was the road ahead of her, holding back a yawn. She felt like a wreck, four days with little sleep quickly catching up to her. The last case in Alabama had been harrowing and restless, the serial killer they had been hunting killing so frequently that it was a race against the clock. Twenty people total had been killed by the time they'd brought the man— a reclusive local— in.

Now, finally, JJ was going home. Her blue eyes brightened at the thought of her nice, warm bed— not a hotel room— although the house would most likely be cold and lonely tonight. Her husband, Will, would be gone until tomorrow, and Henry was at a friend's place. JJ smiled to herself as she thought of her son. He was sleeping over at Jessica's house with Hotch's son Jack, since neither she or Will were able to come home early enough to pick him up. The smile faded quickly as she recalled the last time either of Henry's parents had been home with him.

It had been months since the unnerving, near-fatal encounter with the assassin/terrorist Izzy, and JJ still had trouble letting her son stay somewhere she wasn't. Henry had been mostly unaffected by Izzy "babysitting" him, only letting loose the occasional comment that he didn't want to be babysat by "Scary Cousin Izzy" again. Each time this had happened, JJ had firmly told her son that no, he wasn't going to be watched by "Cousin Izzy" again because she was far, _far_ away and couldn't come back. If Izzy somehow did manage to return, JJ would greet her with a bullet in the head, no questions asked. No one messed with her son. _No one_.

The agent tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear, annoyed that it had slipped out of it's ponytail, continuing her journey through the dark back roads. It was normally easier for her to go home this way— rather than take the traffic-prone highway— but the lack of streetlights to guide her resulted in almost pitch blackness, her headlights straining to see through the dark. Her car bounced, jiggling in protest, as she seemed to hit every dent and hole in the old road. During the day, the road was perfectly fine. At night, JJ was lucky she hadn't hit a tree yet.

_I should have taken the highway_, JJ berated herself irritably. _I should know better than to drive through here at night._ _Now I have to look out for deer and dogs and those stupid cats that like to fight in the road..._

JJ yawned again, resisting the urge to doze, and continued her lonely drive through the darkness, her headlights catching sight of the road a few feet in front of her—

"OH MY GOD!" JJ screamed, jerking the wheel to the side.

Her tires screeched in protest as she slammed her foot on the brake, grinding to an abrupt and jerky halt. JJ gripped the wheel tightly with white knuckles, staring at the heap of white that she'd spotted just in time. With the light of her headlights, she studied the vague, human shape, which lay unmoving on the road.

_Oh my God! I hit him! Oh my God—_

JJ opened her door and ran into the road, crouching down next to the unmoving shape. Closer inspection showed him to be a teenaged boy, no older than fourteen. He looked... fine. Not bloody and broken like she'd expected. JJ's brain caught up with her and she realized that if she _had_ hit the boy, he'd have been thrown or crushed. The BAU agent checked for a pulse and found one, soft but steady.

The blonde agent hesitated. Should she call 911 or check the boy first?

JJ studied the boy carefully, checking to see if he had suffered any injuries. Dark liquid on the concrete made her pause.

Blood.

Gently, JJ turned the boy onto his back, too used to seeing autopsy and mutilated corpses for the stab-wound in the boy's abdomen to make her faint. The boy gave a soft moaning sound, but remained unconscious. JJ bit her lip, wondering if the wound went all the way through. Slowly, very slowly as to not cause more damage, JJ lifted the boy a couple inches, checking his back... JJ's eyes widened in shock.

Wings. Two long, feathery wings sprouted from the boy's back, the left one slightly ruffled while the right one was bent at an awkward, unnatural angle.

_Broken_, JJ thought dazedly. _His __**wing**__ is broken_. _He has __**wings**__._

It was then JJ noticed his clothes. The boy wore a white toga, with sandals that looked like they would fit in in ancient Greece. A golden laurel crown sat atop his head, and three thick gold rings circled both of his forearms. All in all, he looked like...

"An angel," JJ mumbled. "I almost ran over an _angel_."

Suddenly, she was very glad that she hadn't called 911. As a part of the government, she knew that other worlds with life existed. She had never encountered an... alien before— The word"alien" didn't seem to fit the angel before her.— but she at least knew other life _existed_. All FBI agents were told about "aliens" simply because they were expected to know. It had nothing to do with JJ's job— she highly doubted she'd ever have to profile a being from another planet— but she was still told. No one really knew why. On the other hand, civilians were kept in the dark. Way, _way_ in the dark. Which meant taking the angel to the hospital was a big no no.

Then what could she do?

The boy shifted, a small groaning sound coming from him despite his unconsciousness. JJ bit her lip, almost making it bleed, as she looked at the thin wound on his stomach. It wasn't bleeding as much as she would expect, which most likely meant a clean cut by someone who knew the... "human" body.

_What happened to this kid?_ JJ thought, aghast.

The agent hesitated one last time then took out her phone, dialing a number. The person on the other end picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Spence, are you and Hotch still at the office?"

"_Yes."_

"Come to Route 85, between Greenwood and Cassidy. Bring Doctor Sereto. I need your help."

**CMSSBCMSSBCMSSB**

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. For the story, I'm going to be switching from Smasher POV to BAU Agent POV for different sections, with a variety of POVs overall. Obviously, Pit and JJ are going to be big parts of the story but others are going to be as well. So far the main characters are (As decided by me and my sister): JJ, Pit, Reid, Marth, Hotch, Morgan, Link, Zelda, Garcia, Sonic. Tell me your favorite Smasher (from both Brawl and Melee) and Team Member and I'll make sure to include them more. (This is mostly for the SSB side since there's around 40 characters).**

**Please review!**


	2. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**A/N: I am SO sorry that this took so long! I won't give excuses...**

**I noticed there was general confusion from the Criminal Minds fan readers who did not know what Super Smash Bros was. Let me explain. (Note: These facts are both canon and my-story-canon.): _Super Smash Bros__ is a video game series (Super Smash Bros, SSB: Melee, SSB: Brawl, and the upcoming SSB: Universe). In the games, fighters from a variety of games (Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Legend of Zelda, Kid Icarus, Kirby, Pokemon, Star Fox, etc) compete in a tournament to become Smash Champion. The tournament is run by the creative Master Hand and his insane, destructive brother Crazy Hand. In the third game, __Brawl__, the Tournament was interrupted by an invasion from a dimension called Subspace. The leader of Subspace, an entity known as Tabuu, was stealing worlds, sucking them into Subspace. Starting with Mario and Kirby, a team of heroes (and some villains) banded together to defeat Tabuu in an adventure known as the Subspace Emissary. They succeeded, and the worlds were freed. My story takes place after __Brawl__. Instead of returning to their worlds, the Smashers went to Smash World to take part in the next Tournament. _**

**Here's some fan terms you should know:**

Smasher: _a term for the fighters that compete in the Super Smash Bros Tournament._

Melee Smasher: _Fighters who were only in the Melee Tournament. There are four Melee Smashers: Mewtwo, Pichu, Dr. Mario, and Roy. In my story, they returned for the Tournament._** (I would like it if they returned in the next game as well...)**

Assist Trophies: _Fighters that can be summoned to assist the summoner in battle. They only remain for a short period of time, usually long enough to land a huge hit on the summoner's enemies, before vanishing. (Ex: Shadow the Hedgehog, Lyn, Grey Fox, Waluigi, etc. are Assist Trophies.)_

Final Smash: _a final, devastating attack that can be achieved by hitting a Smash Ball._

**Now that that is out of the way, enjoy the chapter!**

**CMSSBBCMSSBB**

**Chapter Two: Aftermath**

_Pit's dead. Pit's dead. Pit's dead._

The thought repeated itself mercilessly in Marth's mind as he stabbed another Milivoj, vision blurring with unshod tears. The prince had been fighting beside Link in the lower town when Zelda's scream had gotten the fighters' attention. Both swordsmen, along with many of the Smashers, had instinctively turned towards the spot, in time to see Pit plummet from the top of the Arena, disappearing from sight as he fell. When the angel hadn't flown back up from his descent, Marth had been swift to realize what had happened.

_Pit couldn't fly. He fell into the ocean. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead..._

A feeling of failure, cold and heavy, settled in Marth's chest, and he attacked the surrounding Milivoj with a vengeance, lost in a near-beserker rage. Despite the fact that Pit was a warrior, like many of the Smashers, he was also the "little brother" to many of the teenaged and older Smashers. Ironic, considering Pit was technically hundreds, maybe even thousands, of years old. The angel emitted an aura of joy and childish innocence— an aura that vanished in battle— and many were drawn to that. Along with that came an almost _need_ to protect that joy. All of the Smashers had experienced battle, war, and tragedy, so Pit's never-ending cheer had been like a treasure. But now Pit was dead.

Marth ignored the liquid dripping down his cheeks, lunging for the next enemy, stabbing him with his sword. He spun, slashing another Milivoj across the chest, before kicking a third in the stomach. To Marth, they seemed almost easy to defeat. Then again, he had speed and a weapon that actually worked against them on his side.

Marth spotted Lucario dodging energy blasts with the air of a skilled acrobat, but he immediately knew something was wrong. The Aura Pokemon was on the defensive, never attacking, while normally he would be blasting the Milivoj back with Aura. Marth sped to Lucario's side, stabbing at the Milivoj, who somersaulted back, landing on his feet. Seeming to decide that fighting the blue-haired prince was not worth it, the Milivoj vanished into the chaos. Marth turned to Lucario, hand hovering above the Pokemon's shoulder. He knew that the Aura Guardian did not like to be touched.

"Are you all right?"

"_I am unharmed. "_ Lucario said, his voice heard by Marth's mind instead of his ears. The Pokemon scanned the area, sensors rising and his normally red eyes glowing gold. _"We need to get out of here and regroup. More Milivoj are coming."_

"You can sense them?" Marth questioned.

"_Yes."_ Lucario frowned._ "Some of them... there is something odd about their auras..."_ He shook his head. _"But now is not the time to ponder about that."_

"Start telling the others to retreat." Marth half ordered. "Those with useable weapons will bring up the back."

Something that might have been a grimace crossed Lucario's jackal-like features. _"Understood. I know that I am otherwise useless at the moment." _

He darted away before Marth could respond, vanishing into the chaos. The Prince sighed and pushed his worry to the back of his mind, returning to the fight. He stabbed a Milivoj through the chest, rolling to avoid a blast of fire. Marth slashed at his enemy's legs, downing him before ending his life. The Prince looked up from his kill, scanning the battlefield. His heart skipped a beat.

Ness, Lucas, Nana, Popo, and Toon Link were huddled together in a group. The Ice Climbers appeared to be frozen, while Ness and Lucas desperately sent PK Fire after PK Fire at three approaching Milivoj. Marth's heart sped up as adrenaline rushed through him. The two psychic boys were powerless against the invaders. Toon slashed at the closest with his sword but the Milivoj remained out of reach. As one, their arm cannons rose, pointing at the kids.

"NO!" Marth shouted as he ran at them, knowing he would be too late.

Red fire burst from the cannons, hiding the kids from view. The fire dissipated and Marth's eyes widened with shock.

Mewtwo towered over the cowering children, a bubble of blue energy surrounding him and the kids, protecting them from the flames. Mewtwo glared at the Milivoj and his violet eyes glowed blue. The invaders flew backwards, through a building to leave a crater in the ground. Apparently their armor did not protect against blunt force trauma. Marth halted outside the bubble as it disappeared. The Prince dropped to his knees before the kids, placing a hand on Nana's shoulder.

"Are you all right?" he glanced up at Mewtwo, asking him as well.

"We're okay." Toon said bravely.

"That was scary." Nana whimpered, eyes shining with tears.

Marth looked back at Mewtwo. "The Great Fox is in the lot next to the forest. Can you take them there?" he asked the omnipotent Pokemon cautiously.

Mewtwo was one of the neutral Smashers, one who most everyone was wary of. His past actions and outright dismissal of many humans almost pinned him as a villain. Although Mewtwo had made the "right" decisions in the end, he still held a contempt for most humans— excluding children— that made many Smashers tread carefully around him. The fact that Mewtwo could erase their memories with a blink did not help to sooth anyone's fears.

Pokemon and Prince looked at each other for a long, tense moment, before Mewtwo inclined his head.

"_Very well."_ Like Lucario, Mewtwo communicated telepathically.

"I don't need to leave!" Toon protested loudly, brandishing his sword. "I can fight!"

Mewtwo frowned at the young Hero and spoke so that only Marth and Toon could hear. _"Yes. But your friends are afraid. They need you to protect them."_ After dealing with headstrong Pokemon Trainers, it wasn't a surprise that Mewtwo knew exactly how to make the child leave.

Toon paused, looking sideways at Nana's tear-stained face. He bit his lip and nodded. "Okay."

Marth's relief mounted as he watched the odd group hurry away. He turned, searching for the other Smashers. Almost instantly, the Prince spotted Ike surrounded by a crowd of enemies. Before he could help his friend however, a blue blur shot past him, slamming into the Milivoj. Faster than a blink, the invaders went down, their armor torn and shredded beneath the blur's relentless attack. The blur halted, coming into focus to reveal Sonic.

The Hedgehog spoke rapidly to Ike, his words just audible above the sounds of battle around them. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." the mercenary grunted, looking annoyed. "I could have taken them." He muttered.

Sonic gave Ike a cheeky grin. "Well, maybe if you weren't so _slow_—"

At this point, Marth reached the duo. "Now isn't the time, Sonic." the Prince interrupted, butting into the coming argument before it could start. "I'm calling a full retreat. You two have to help cover our escape."

All joking vanished from Sonic's face. "Got it. Come on, Slowpoke."

He sped away, Ike scowling at Marth before following the blue Hedgehog. Around Marth, the message was getting to the others, those whose weapons or skills were useless against the Milivoj pulling reluctantly away while those who could fight remained, forming a line to keep the dwindling enemy forces at bay. They held in the street, blocking the road between the Milivoj and the Great Fox.

Taking a breather, Marth studied the invaders, his trained eye immediately noticing a difference in skill level between some of the Milivoj. Some would fall almost instantly to the Smashers, while others made the defenders struggle. As Marth watched the trained Milivoj, he spotted something that shocked him. Whenever a Smasher engaged with one of the skilled attackers, the Milivoj would fight... then pull back, another, less trained fighter taking his place. The switch was so fast that Marth barely saw it, but the subtle difference in movement and fighting style was enough for him to see the truth at least. As the less skilled Milivoj fell, the deadlier ones survived, rarely dying.

_What are they doing?_ Marth wondered. _Those fighters could kill us, but it's like they're holding back..._ As he recalled the incoming reinforcements, Marth's warrior mind was quick to come to a conclusion. _They're waiting for the others. The reinforcements are probably skilled fighters. They're biding time by sacrificing the weak while the strong lie in wait... We need to get out of here. But how can we break away?_

Marth glanced at the crumbling remains of the arena, a tentative idea forming. He ran towards the Great Fox, halting outside of the ship. "Mewtwo!"

The Pokemon floated out of the ship, looking down at him with an unreadable expression. _"What do you want now, human?"_

"Can you pull down the arena on top of the Milivoj?" Marth asked.

Mewtwo's expression did not change. _"I can."_ His eyes glowed blue.

There was a loud cracking sound as the Arena shattered, large chunks of stone and metal crashing down into the street. Instinctively, the Smashers and Milivoj leapt away from each other, the rubble forming a large wall between them.

Marth breathed a sigh of relief. "Everyone, on the ship!" he bellowed.

There was a small stampede as the remaining Smashers— Sonic, Ike, Mario, Roy, Snake, Captain Falcon, Meta Knight, and Link, who was carrying an unconscious Zelda— ran onto the Great Fox. Marth scanned the battlefield one last time, hesitating. What if they left someone behind?

Link halted next to the Prince. "Lucario says the reinforcements are almost here. They're going to blast through the rub—"

_Crack!_

Both swordsmen flinched as the Milivoj began to attack the landslide, their efforts shattering metal and stone. Marth did a final sweep of the area, the deep worry of abandoning someone nagging at him... The Prince's breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening. Link spun, ready to fight, and froze.

Ganondorf's giant form lay at the edge of the trees, his dark cloak almost blending into the shadows beneath the branches. He wasn't moving. He _wasn't moving_.

An ache formed in Marth's throat, his chest constricting uncomfortably. Ganondorf was dead. Marth knew the odd feeling he was experiencing was not grief— he could not feel saddened by the Evil King's passing. Perhaps he was feeling... regret?

The Prince looked back at Link, whose expression was carefully blank and unreadable as he took in his sworn enemy's body. The Hylian's jaw clenched and he turned to ship, voice coming out harsh and rough.

"Let's go."

The Smashers scrambled onto the Great Fox, Fox directing the ship away from the site of the battle. Just as they lifted off, the Milivoj made it through the barrier, watching as the ship flew off. They did not pursue. Down at the battlefield, the war zone, smoking remains littered the streets, a heavy silence covering the area in a constricting cloud. The civilians and spectators had all fled. Other than the Milivoj, no one else living remained.

Well, not just the Milivoj.

As the Great Fox flew off, a giant turtle-like Smasher was knocked unconscious. Nearby, a little two dimensional ink-colored man suffered the same fate. A green dinosaur and a small monkey trembled but did not fight as they were cuffed and dragged away. And in the ruins of the Arena, stoically silent, floated two sentient hands, surrounded by cages of purple energy. A Milivoj looked at them, face hidden by his helmet, before turning away with a dismissive gesture.

"Take them away."

CMSSBBCMSSBB

Aboard the Great Fox, the silence was deafening. The escaped Smashers sat in the hangar of the Great Fox, settled in their usual, instinctive groups. The swordsmen and bounty hunters sat near the back. The villains secluded themselves. Fox and Falco were at the ship's controls. The children huddled in a group with the Pokemon nearby. Adrenaline still pumped through fiery veins, making them all alert and tense. The same thoughts ran through many of their minds:

_We were just attacked. Smash World was just attacked. How did this **happen**?_

Smash World was supposed to be a peaceful place, where the only fighting was mock-battles in the Tournaments. Many participators in the before-mentioned Tournaments went to Smash World to escape the reality and hardships on their respective worlds. Smash World was a haven, a place of safety and security. But now that security had been shattered.

"**Role call!**" ROB said suddenly and loudly, making Lucas jump. "**Everyone who is here, please respond so I may determine who is absent. Mario?**"

"Im-a here." the red-clad plumber responded.

"**Samus?**"

"Here."

ROB's head dipped in a jerky nod, before his optics turned towards the inconspicuous cardboard box that sat in the center of the room. "**Sensors indicate that Snake is in that box.**"

"Hmph." Snake grunted, abandoning his box and sitting down next to Lucas, who eyed him warily.

The role call continued, the tension steadily lessening as each safe Smasher was shown to be present. The relief did not last.

"**Bowser?**"

Silence. Everyone looked around them, searching for the Koopa King, and swiftly realizing the giant turtle wasn't there. Guilt made Marth's throat tighten as he realized his fear had become a reality. They had left people behind.

"**Absence noted**." ROB said. "**Bowser: MIA.**"

The list continued, revealing that Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Game and Watch, and —worryingly— Master and Crazy Hand were also Missing in Action. ROB had already recorded Ganondorf as Deceased. Finally, the name Marth had been dreading was spoken.

"**Pit?**"

Marth swallowed, throat dry, and forced himself to speak. "He's dead."

The room became absolutely silent, the only sound being the Great Fox's engines. Everyone stared at Marth like he had grown two heads, eyes darkened with disbelief.

Red broke the silence. "What?"

"He's dead." It was Link who answered the Trainer's query, staring at his clenched hands.

Red's dark eyes were wide, almost confused. "What?"

"Pit's _dead_!" Link exploded, leaping to his feet. "He was _stabbed_ and fell into the _ocean_!"

A film seemed to cover Red's normally-bright eyes. "O-Oh." His skin paled dramatically, going from a healthy tan to bone white. The Trainer blinked, unfocused. "I don't understand?" His voice cracked, and he covered his mouth, gagging.

Doctor Mario jumped to his feet, grabbing the Pokemon Trainer's arm and hurrying him out of the room. A second later, the sounds of retching and crying reached the Smashers' ears. Pichu whimpered and clung to Pikachu, whose eyes had gone wide, the deep brown shimmering with unshod tears.

"**Pit Icarus: Deceased.**" ROB said, head lowering. If a robot could sound grief-stricken, ROB did. **"All Smashers have been called."**

The robot retreated to the corner of the room, seeming to shut down. The silence returned, suffocating them. Marth bit his lip, struggling to keep his worrying thoughts from rising.

_Two of us are dead and six more are missing, _Marth thought. _This wasn't supposed to happen. It shouldn't have happened. We were supposed to be safe here. The only time we have ever been attacked and scattered like this was during the fight with Tabuu..._ He began to think about the strange, violent invaders that had attacked their temporary home. _Who are the Milivoj? Why did they attack us? What do they want from us?_

_Why did they have to kill Pit?_

Marth's thoughts were interrupted by Red's return. Doctor Mario following the pale, puffy-eyed Trainer back into the room. Without saying a word, Red released his Pokemon. It seemed they knew what had happened, because all three began to cry. Pikachu and Pichu joined in in their grief, and a feeling of utter hopelessness filled the air. The Pokemon's tears seemed to shimmer, great drops of water splattering upon the floor. Marth felt tears pricking at his own eyes as the five Pokemon sobbed. He recalled a legend that Red had told him about Pokemon tears being able to bring back the dead. It was a naive, childish myth... but a nice one at the same time. A tiny part of Marth wished that it were true, but the adult within him quickly crushed his hope.

Because at the end of the day, no matter how much they cried, all of the Pokemon tears in the world wouldn't bring Pit Icarus back.

**CMSSBBCMSSBB**

**A/N: Between the three postings of this story, I currently have 8 reviews, 7 follows, and 2 favorites! Woohoo! Thanks guys!**

**As a side note: I have added a "Stories I am Never Going To Write (Please Adopt)" section to my profile. This section has a bunch of story ideas/summaries that I am never going to write (thus the name of the section) but I would like to read/see written. There are also a couple prompts. So far, the story ideas/prompts include ideas for: _Super Smash Bros, Naruto, Harry Potter, Rise of the Guardians, Legend of Zelda, _and _Sonic the Hedgehog_. As you can see, I have got waaaayyyyy too many plot bunnies bouncing around my head and have no interest in writing them all, so I am asking you to adopt them. If you are interested, go to my profile and check out this section. If you see an idea you want to write, PM me and I will give you more info.**

**To Super Smash Bros writers. Here's one of the stories:**

Angels & Demons: _While on a mission for Palutena, Pit Icarus discovers an abandoned baby demon. Unable to take the demon child back to Skyworld, Pit brings her to Smash Mansion, determined to raise her to be a hero. The baby grows abnormally fast, quickly gaining demonic powers. Can Pit and the other Smashers keep her in the light? Or will she fall to her evil nature? Pit/OC brother/sister relationship_

**If you want to write this story, PM me. I will erase the summary when it has been adopted, so if it's still here, it's still adoptable. **

**Please review! Reviews inspire me!**


	3. Angel

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or Super Smash Bros. **_

_**A/N: I am **_**so****_ sorry for not updating. Lack of inspiration and much of the eighth season of Criminal Minds are really hurting my writing ability. Thank you for your patience._**

_**CMSSBBCMSSBB**_

**Chapter Three: Angel**

Doctor Spencer Reid hurried through the halls of the Behavioral Analysis Unit office with a sense of urgency rarely seen in the awkward agent. His tall, thin frame weaved between the few workers that remained at the headquarters, intent for the office that stood just at the other side of the bullpen.

It was well past midnight, and most sane people would have gone home long ago. However Reid, unlike the masses, was used to odd working hours. After all, serial killers on killing sprees rarely only worked from nine to five. But after the recent sleepless case that his team had been solving the past few days, even the genius had been ready to abandon the office and go home for some well-deserved shuteye.

That was until he received the call. If anything could wake Reid up from zombie-like exhaustion, it was an urgent call from his panicked-sounding best friend at one in the morning. A call that, despite the lack of words exchanged, told him that something was very, _very_ wrong. JJ was a collected, calm woman, one who could stare death in the face without being frazzled. During the call, the call where JJ had not told him anything other than her location and a request for help, the blonde agent had sounded afraid. Not afraid as in fearing for her life, but the urgent, shaking fear of someone who had stumbled upon something they rather had not have and feared discovery.

It was that barely perceptible fear that made Reid not ask questions, and made him only want to get to her _quickly_. He did not care about the details now, only feeling a need to make sure she was all right. JJ had not sounded injured over the phone— there was no pain in her voice— but she had requested a doctor. Which meant someone _was_ hurt. That realization was what powered the genius's quick steps as he hurried up the short set of stairs, knocking on the office door of one Aaron Hotchner. Reid did not drive to work today. Hotch, the only team member still at work, did.

"Come in." Hotch's serious voice called.

Reid opened the door, stepping inside the office and closing the door firmly behind him. His team leader sat at his paperwork covered desk, massaging his temples as he strove to finish his required paperwork. A cup of cooled coffee sat morosely within the agent's reach, looking untouched. The black-haired man looked up as the young doctor approached, brow furrowing slightly in confusion.

"Reid? I thought you were going home?" Hotch said, a question in his eyes.

Reid opened his mouth to speak and paused, rethinking what he was going to say. For an unknown reason, JJ had called him and requested the team's doctor instead of calling the hospital for whoever was injured. Which meant she wished for discretion. The brown-haired genius did not know why JJ did not want attention drawn to this, but he knew that discussing JJ's request in a government building with cameras everywhere was not a good idea. "I took the bus today." he said instead. "Did you know that thirty-five percent of muggings at bus stops happen between eleven and four A.M.?"

Hotch rose an eyebrow at the genius before he sighed, getting what his socially awkward team member was asking. "I'll drive you home. I can finish this later."

He gave the paperwork a stern glare, as if by doing so it would do itself. The agent set down his pen an rose from his seat, gathering up his coat, gun, and briefcase quickly.

"Thanks, Hotch." Reid said gratefully, glad that the agent was not asking questions yet. Yet, because Hotch knew that mugging at a bus stop was not why Reid had asked for a ride.

The two agents left the brightly lit bullpen, emerging into the shadowy parking lot outside. Reid kept his hands in his coat pockets as he walked at his team leader's side, the stern man quiet as they went to his car. The two entered the black sedan, Hotch putting the key in the ignition. He did not start the vehicle however, turning to his agent.

"So." Hotch stated. "What's really going on?"

"JJ called." Reid explained. "She needs us to call Doctor Sereto and go to Route 85, between Greenwood and Cassidy."

The smallest hint of alarm entered Hotch's stoic expression. "Is she hurt?"

Reid shook his head rapidly, quick to reassure him. His semi-long brown hair flipped around his head as it moved. "No. She did not sound like she was in pain, only stressed. I think someone else is injured."

Hotch frowned deeply, brown eyes narrowing. "Then why didn't she call the hospital?"

"I don't know." Reid said softly. "She must have a reason for not using protocol." The genius felt antsy and agitated, rearing to go. JJ needed them!

Finally Hotch nodded, starting the car. "All right then. You call Doctor Sereto while I drive. Tell her to meet us at JJ's house."

Reid let out a relieved breath, quickly dialing his cell phone as Hotch pulled away from the BAU building. He had not been sure how Hotch would react to JJ's breach of protocol, and was relieved and a little surprised that the agent had agreed to help with so little fuss. He just hoped no huge surprises were waiting for them once they reached their secretive agent.

CMSSBBCMSSBB

_Approximately fifteen minutes later:_

In any other situation, Reid and Hotch's stunned expressions would have been humorous. Hotch's jaw was to the floor and Reid's eyes were so big they looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Both men were pale, gaping like fish who had been pulled out of water. There was no time for shock, however.

"Snap out of it guys, he needs our help!" JJ barked, not rising from her spot next to the wounded angel.

Hotch blinked once and recovered, instantly becoming professional. "Doctor Sereto is on her way to your house. Do you think we can move him?" he asked with concern.

"He's an angel!" Reid gaped, still in shock.

"Reid, focus." Hotch ordered.

"He's an _angel_." the genius repeated.

"_Reid._"

Reid blinked. "Uh. Right. Sorry." His twitching and wringing hands betrayed his nerves.

JJ looked worriedly at the angel— she might as well call him Angel until she learned his name— considering Hotch's question. The bleeding from his wound had stopped, but he was still unconscious. Movement might cause more bleeding but...

"I think we can move him safely." she decided. _We have to in order to get him to Sereto._ "We just have to make sure not to jostle him too much. Besides, we have to get him out of the road."

It was lucky that the back-roads were usually avoided at night. No cars had come upon the scene JJ knew should be kept hidden. Exchanging a glance with Reid, Hotch carefully grabbed Angel's shoulders, while Reid grabbed his feet. Counting to three, the two lifted the boy, Reid almost losing his balance as he staggered slightly.

"He's light for his size." the genius muttered, explaining his clumsiness.

The three agents watched the angel worriedly for a moment, afraid that their movements or voices would wake him. The boy did not even twitch.

"Watch his wings." JJ ordered softly. She hovered around them like a mother hen, hands twitching uselessly as her brow creased with concern.

The two male agents nodded grimly and carried Angel to JJ's car, laying him in the back seat. JJ was about to join him when she noticed the glint of metal by the road. A strange, string-less gold bow was lying in the ditch, absolutely clean despite the mud it lay in. JJ stooped down and picked it up gingerly, yelping as the edge— which also turned out to be a blade— cut her finger.

"Whoa..." she murmured, showing her find to the others.

"Be careful with that." Reid cautioned, looking torn between excitement at the sight of an alien weapon and fear of said weapon. "We don't know what it can do."

JJ snorted. "What, do you think that it shoots arrows made of energy or something?" she asked sarcastically. She had no idea how right she was.

The blonde agent slid into the back seat of her car, the angel's brown-haired head in her lap. Reid drove them through the dark streets while Hotch followed in his own vehicle. Despite the darkness and the risky terrain, the FBI Profilers went a little above the speed limit, hurrying to get to the house before Sereto did. The last thing they needed was the Doctor seeing Angel out in the street, causing all of the neighbors to look outside if she freaked out.

JJ's eyes did not leave the angel boy's pale face, her forehead crinkling as she studied him. He looked so young, but who knew how old he could be? If the myths about angels being immortal were true... JJ shivered, deeply disturbed by the thought that the boy in her arms could be some ancient, omnipotent being. He was just a _kid_.

Reid pulled into the driveway outside of JJ's dark house, exiting the car and glancing around at the empty street. Seeing no one nearby, the genius nodded and went to the back seat of the car. He and Hotch lifted Angel carefully, avoiding the wound, and carried him into the gate and to the front door. JJ hurriedly unlocked the door, ushering them inside.

"Lay him on the couch," she ordered.

The two men did as she asked, Reid carefully positioning Angel so that he was not laying on his broken wing. The boy still did not wake, trapped in deep unconsciousness. JJ hurried to the window, pushing aside the curtain to peer outside. The dark street was still empty.

"Is she here yet?" Reid questioned.

"No..." JJ spotted lights coming down the street, the vehicle slowing to a stop in front of the house. "Yes!"

Hotch walked quickly out of the room, his departure soon followed by the sound of a door opening. The blonde agent glanced at Reid before following the older agent the hall. Hotch was speaking quietly to a petite black-haired woman with smooth olive skin, dressed in a white lab coat with a simple blue shirt beneath it. Dark brown eyes focused on JJ as she appeared.

"JJ." the woman said with a smile.

JJ smiled back. "Doctor Sereto."

Gina Sereto was the BAU team's doctor, one who specialized in wounds they could get on the job. If the agents were shot, stabbed, blown up or injured in any other way from performing their duty, Sereto was the doctor they were sent to. Although Sereto mostly dealt with wounds that had already been treated, she was skilled and certified to take care of fresh ones. Between JJ's concussions, Garcia and Reid's bullet wounds, and Hotch's stab wounds, among all of the other injuries the team had sustained over the years, Sereto was an old friend of the team. One that did not want to see them— since that meant one of them was injured _again_— but still a good friend.

"How many times to I have to tell you to call me, Gina?" the doctor asked. She did not give the blonde agent a chance to respond. "Hotch called saying you have a patient for me who is not one of you for once. Where is he? What are his injuries? I'm guessing that they aren't severe enough that you needed to take him to a hospital?"

JJ winced. "Not... exactly."

She beckoned for Sereto to follow her into the living room. The Doctor did, halting in the doorway. Her brown eyes swept over Reid, who was sitting in a chair next to the couch, before they settled on Angel. Sereto blinked once before her eyes widened. She took a small step back, face paling slightly.

"...Oh." she said, voice weak. "That's not a costume?" She asked with a hint of desperate hope and denial.

"No." Hotch said shortly.

"Oh. Right. Okay then." Sereto said, taking in a shaky breath. She exhaled slowly, pushing all currently useless questions she wanted to ask to the back of her mind, and determinedly approached the injured angel. "What are his injuries?" she asked professionally, any hesitance she might be feeling absent from her voice.

JJ felt her respect for the doctor rise as she took in her calm appearance. "He has a single stab wound to the right abdomen that doesn't go all the way through. His right wing is also broken." Her eyes drifted to the wound, and she shivered. It was not the worst thing she had ever seen, but seeing the blood against the angel's pale skin made her stomach clench and churn.

Sereto gave a nod and set her bag on the floor, opening it and rummaging through it. "Agent Hotchner, I know you have some medical training. I'll need your help. You two." she gave Reid and JJ a look that left no room for argument. "Go out and wait. I'll call you if I need you but I'd rather not have you hovering."

The blonde agent bit back a protest and reluctantly nodded, letting Reid guide her out of the room. The moment they were into the hall, Reid glanced down at JJ and bit his lip, suddenly uncomfortable.

"How about you go get changed?" he asked.

JJ opened her mouth to decline, but a look at her clothes made her pause. Small specks of blood covered the fabric in a grisly red design, her dress shirt ruined beyond repair. Her sleeves were particularly stained from her careful attempts to cover the wound. And her hands, she had not even noticed her _hands_.

JJ shuddered, swallowing hard before nodding. "I'm going to get cleaned up." she said, voice strained.

Reid merely nodded and walked into the downstairs bathroom, while JJ hurried upstairs. Breathing slowly through her mouth, the agent washed the blood from her hands, pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it in the trash. After pulling on a new shirt, the trash was firmly tied up. The agent hurried back downstairs, neglecting to put on a coat as she went outside and threw the bag in the trash bin. JJ shivered as she went back inside, not from the coolness of the night.

_I can see why some people become so paranoid with cleanliness after encountering blood,_ she thought with another violent shake.

She reentered the house, purposely avoiding the living room. The agent went to the kitchen to find Reid already there, stirring a cup of coffee.

"You still remember where the coffee is, huh?" she said.

Reid gave her a strained smile. "Of course I do. I was only here every _day_ when Prentiss was... gone."

_When I thought she was dead._

JJ grimaced, searching his expression for any lingering grief or feeling of betrayal from the revelation that JJ had known Prentiss was alive and had not told him. The small break in their friendship had been more than a year ago, but JJ knew that Reid had trouble recovering from breaks in trust. The genius's eyes were calm and clear, however, and JJ knew that he was no longer saddened by her inability to tell him. He understood now why she had not, and forgave her.

JJ shook herself out of her thoughts, glancing in the direction of the living room. "Do you think he'll be all right?" she murmured.

"The wound's location is not life threatening if it's treated correctly." Reid informed her. "We also don't know about the angel's own endurance and healing ability. The angel appears to have human anatomy which means that it should not be hard for Sereto to—" He paused, mouth moving wordlessly as he realized that JJ might not be seeking a technical answer. "He'll be fine." the genius said at last.

JJ laughed shaking her head as her best friend's social awkwardness showed though once again. Reassured by the genius's confidence in Angel's survival, the blonde agent sat in the chair across from his, settling down comfortably for the long wait.

**CMSSBBCMSSBB**

**A/N: Reid is awesome. :)**

**I hope I will be able to update faster this time. (I'm not going to promise you that I will, though I will try my best.) The eighth season of Criminal Minds has actually been hurting my writing ability rather than inspiring me! Ugh.**

**Please review! Reviews make me happy!**


	4. More Than He Seems

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry for not updating for so long. Writer's block sucks. BTW, I recently discovered the "Review Reply" feature and now will be using it. Sorry for not responding to reviews before, but I didn't know how. (sheepish smile)**

**Also, I am completely hopeless with Mario, Wario, and Luigi's accents. Be prepared for horribleness in that area. **

**CMSSBBCMSSBB**

**Chapter Four: More Than He Seems**

"Shouldn't we be there by now?" Sonic asked impatiently.

It had been hours since their hasty departure from Smash Stadium, and the speedy Hedgehog was bored. Being confined to a ship was not Sonic's definition of a good time. With all of the Smashers lying about or sleeping, he could not run around without tripping or slamming into somebody. Being hit at high speeds by a spiky Hedgehog would not end well for either party. So the Mobian was forced to impatiently wait, pacing rapidly back and forth in a small empty space near the cockpit of the Great Fox. Mario watched him tiredly, his blue orbs following Sonic's movements.

"Fox has-a had to redirect his path multiple times. The Milivoj are-a trying to track us." the plumber said. "He said-a something about tracking "hyperspeed"."

Sonic paused in his pacing, arms crossed over his peach-colored chest. His foot tapped a rapid rhythm on the floor. "Great. Where are we going anyway?"

Falco, who had just walked in, answered the Hedgehog's question. "We're going to Smash World's fertile moon."

Sonic blinked at him. "Fertile moon?"

"Yeah. It's pretty much a small planet. The atmosphere is breathable, there are forests and water everywhere, and there's even natural wildlife." the blue bird said, stretching a kink out of his back. "It doesn't reflect the sun's light like the other moon so many people assume Smash World has only one. Most people don't even know it's there."

"An invisible mini-planet." Sonic mused. "Cool. How much longer until we get there?"

Falco opened his mouth to reply when Fox's bellow interrupted him. "Falco, get in here! They've got a lock on us again!"

"Damn it!" the mercenary swore and ran into the cockpit.

Now that he was aware what the frantic beeping signified, Sonic found himself holding his breath as the warning noise persisted. After a few seconds— hours to the speedster— the beeping stopped. Sonic let himself breath again. He turned to Mario, green eyes dark and serious. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to fight those psychos again anytime soon."

The plumber nodded in agreement. His blue eyes focused on something at the door and he stood up, a smile on his face. "Link! How are-a you?"

Sonic turned to see the Hylian standing in the doorway. He had to blink twice to make sure he was not seeing things. Link's face was pale and drawn, a tired, haunted look in his blue eyes. He was quiet, like usual, but the silence surrounding him now was the unnerving kind. It was the kind that spoke of sadness and grief.

"Are you okay?" the Hedgehog asked. He stiffened, ice shooting through his veins. "Is Zelda alright?!"

"She's fine. She just woke up. She does not even have a concussion. Only some cuts and bruises." Link rushed to assure him, though his tone was heavy.

The Hylian leaned against the wall, sliding down it until he was sitting on the floor. Concerned, Mario and Sonic sat at his sides. The metal of the wall was cold on the blue Hedgehog's back, making his back-quills bend slightly as he pressed on them, but he ignored the strange feeling.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

For a while the swordsman did not answer, staring up at the ceiling in silence. Silence did not sit well with Sonic, but the Mobian refrained from chattering, forcing himself to wait for Link to speak. The blonde-haired Hylian slowly reached over his shoulder, gripping the Master Sword's hilt. With the same careful movements, he unsheathed the blade, setting it lightly in his lap. The silence stretched on for another long moment. Then Link spoke.

"I don't understand." he said, blue eyes focused on the Master Sword's reflective blade. "I've fought Ganondorf so many times, and have always failed to kill him. He always managed to survive and escape, running away to create a new plan to take over Hyrule. These Milivoj... they did what I could not. They killed the King of Evil. My nemesis, my sworn enemy... he's gone. He was the great threat to Hyrule. He was the reason I am a Hero, and a Smasher. But now he's dead. There is no longer a need for Hyrule to have a Hero. There's no need to protect Zelda from being kidnapped. That's what I've done for years... Do I have a purpose anymore?"

Sonic noticed that Mario's shoulders had hunched. The plumber kept looking from Link to his own clenched fists, worry swimming in his normally bright eyes. It was then that he azure Hedgehog remembered that Bowser was among the missing. Mario could very well be in the same boat as Link, a hero whose villain had suddenly been vanquished. They should all be happy about that. They should be happy that the ones that threatened their worlds were out of commission. But did Bowser deserve to be captured? Did Ganondorf deserve to die? Sonic did not know. But he did know of one person who most certainly deserved to have lived...

Grief rose once more in the Hedgehog's chest and he found himself fighting tears. No. He would not start thinking about Pit. He would not. He could not. The angel was as chatty and cheerful as he, and the two had become fast friends when they had arrived at Smash Mansion after defeating Tabuu. Sonic remembered their official meeting clearly.

_Flashback:_

_Sonic stood near the edge of the wide open room, bouncing slightly as he hovered near the door. He could see green fields and forests outside the Mansion grounds, and wanted nothing more to run through and explore them all. He had spent the last hour cheerfully rubbing in Mario's face that **he** had saved** him**. _

_The two had always had a rivalry with each other. It started when Sonic had ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom on accident thanks to a machine malfunction and unintentionally saved Princess Peach. That would not have bothered the plumber if not for the fact that Peach had kissed him on the cheek after. It was a benign kiss because he was "cute", but the plumber was a little... irritated. Jumping through lava and fighting bosses all day, only to find out the princess was already rescued, could do that to a guy._

_Because of this rivalry, many of the veteran Smashers were avoiding Sonic, put off by his animosity with Mario and his cockiness. Sonic did not mind. It was unlikely he would hang around long anyway. Master and Crazy Hand would not let the rival of their star Smasher stay long._

"_Hi!"_

_Sonic's musings were interrupted when a happy voice spoke loudly right next to his ear. He didn't flinch. Really, he didn't. The Hedgehog turned to see an angel standing beside him. The Mobian recognized him as the one who shot Tabuu in the face with a light arrow. And then kicked him in the face. That was a fun sight to see._

"_Hey." he said casually, waving._

"_Sonic, right? I'm Pit." the angel introduced with a wide smile. "You had great timing earlier."_

_Sonic returned his smile and shrugged. "You know how it is. The hero always arrives in the nick of time to save the day."_

"_Right." Pit said, amused. His blue eyes scanned the room. "Why are you standing over here?" he questioned._

"_I want to run outside," Sonic said eagerly__. "There's so much open space out there. The nearest town is miles away."_

"_Nature is a great place to turn to when you need to clear your head," the angel said solemnly, and Sonic suddenly got the sense that he was speaking to a being much older than the fourteen years old Pit appeared to be. Then the cheeky teen was back. "I always heard you could talk your enemies to death. Why aren't you socializing?"_

_Sonic's green eyes slid to Mario before refocusing on Pit. "I won't be here long."_

_The angel's head tipped, blue eyes narrowing. "Why? Master Hand offered a Smashers' position to everyone who participated in the battle in Subspace."_

"_I don't need to be in the Smash Tournament." Sonic said with a careless shrug._

_The feeling of ancientness returned and Sonic found himself frozen in place. "But you want to," Pit said softly._

_Unsure of what to say, Sonic shifted uncomfortably on his feet. It was rare for someone to see through his cockiness in the times it was only a facade. Only Tails, Amy, and Shadow could, and they rarely confronted him about it._

"_Um." was all the Hedgehog could say._

"_You-a made him speechless?" an accented voice asked._

_Sonic repressed a groan and turned to see Mario standing behind him. Pit blinked, confused by the antagonism in Mario's normally friendly blue eyes as he glared at Sonic. The bitterness in those eyes startled the angel._

"_Hey buddy!" Sonic said mock-happily. "How you feeling?"_

_Mario continued to glare. "Why are-a you still here?"_

"_Why shouldn't I be?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms and giving a glare of his own._

_Pit looked between them, a perplexed and calculating look on his face._

"_You should-a leave," the plumber stated. "You don't belong here."_

_Sonic did not twitch, or show how much the words stung. "I think I do."_

"_You always show-a up at the worst of times," Mario hissed. "Butting into fights you have no right to be in. Stay on your own world and stay out of our business, __**Mobian.**__"_

_With a speed that made Sonic stunned, Pit hoisted Mario off the ground, spun around in a circle to gain momentum, and threw him. The plumber went flying into the wall, crashing into it with a loud thud that __made all in the room turn to stare. Pit calmly walked over to Mario, glaring down at him. A heavy pressure seemed to gather in the room as the immortal looked down at the plumber. His wings spread slightly, feathers flared, making the cheerful angel suddenly seem darken._

"_Mortal jealousy and prejudice is something I may never understand," the angel said coolly. "And I do not believe I am willing to try right now. Sonic saved our lives. He has __**every right**__ to be here."_

_No one could move, the tension rising as the angel glowered at the plumber with ancient wrath. Then, the ancientness vanished, and Pit offered a hand to Mario. The plumber hesitated a moment before accepting the hand, the angel lifting him to his feet. The other Smashers pointedly turned away as Mario approached Sonic._

"_I.. apologize for-a my behavior," Mario said. His voice was soft but sincerity rang in his tone. He offered his hand to the Hedgehog._

_Sonic smiled easily, posture relaxing. "Apology accepted."_

_They grasped hands for a moment before letting go. Mario and Sonic's relationship became much more friendly after that._

_Flashback ends._

Pit had been Sonic's first friend at the Mansion. Not his best friend— that position would always belong to Tails— but he was one of the Hedgehog's closest friends. And now he was dead. Sonic grimaced, blinking rapidly. He would not cry. Sonic the Hedgehog never cried. Not for anyone or anything. A hand landed on his shoulder and Sonic looked up through blurry eyes, vaguely seeing the Red of Mario's hat. The former-rival-now-friend squeezed his shoulder gently.

"It's-a okay to cry, Sonic." he said quietly.

Like the words were a trigger, Sonic's defenses crumbled, and he did.

CMSSBBCMSSBB

A touch on her arm woke JJ from sleep. She lifted her head up from the table, wincing as her back and neck protested after being in such an awkward position for so long. The blonde agent rubbed the sleep from her eyes with one hand before looking up at Reid. His clothes, like hers, were slightly rumpled from wear.

"What time is it?" she rasped, voice rough from sleep.

"Five A.M." the genius replied. "Gabrielle just left. She said that Angel should regain consciousness soon so I decided to wake you."

JJ stood, stretching the kinks from her muscles as she walked with him to the living room. "He is going to be all right, then?"

"Yes. The stab wound did not hit anything vital and the fracture in his wing has been set. It didn't break through the skin so Gabrielle was able to bind it easily enough." Reid informed her.

They entered the living room to find Hotch sitting in a chair beside the couch where Angel lay. All of the lights were turned on but the darkly-colored curtains were closed to dissuade any curious neighbors. Angel lay on his side on the couch, dressed in one of Will's shirts and black shorts that fit him well. JJ guessed that the angel had been wearing the shorts under his toga. The color had returned to Angel's skin, though drops of sweat beaded his brow. His left wing fluttered and twitched slightly as he rested, while his right was bound tightly in a makeshift but professionally conjured cast. Hotch watched the angel with an intense look on his face.

"I knew that alien life existed," he began without turning around. "But I had no idea any of them were angels. And... if you took away his wings, he would look just like a human."

"It is highly unlikely that all otherworldly species represent humans," Reid said rapidly. "Though many may actually be humanoid in nature. It's possible that some extraterrestrials only have unattainable natural hair colors or body structures different than ours because of a different sequence of their genetic makeup, while other species don't resemble humans at all."

A muffled sound from Angel made the genius go silent, all three humans looking at their unexpected guest. The angel's face was tight with pain, expression twisted in silent agony. Instinctively, JJ gently brushed her hand over his hair, murmuring comforting nonsense into his ear in an attempt to sooth him. The pain did not leave Angel's face though he did relax slightly.

"Did you give him painkillers?" JJ questioned Hotch.

The team leader nodded, eyebrows pulled down as he studied the angel. "Yes. Gabrielle dosed him based on his weight and body mass. Though it seems that he is burning through it faster than a human. Gabrielle said not to give him any more until he wakes, then stick with Motrin if we can. She would have to jump through hoops in order to give him something stronger, and we don't want attention drawn to this."

JJ continued to provide silent comfort to Angel. "Where do you think he's from?" she murmured. "Does he have anything on him that might tell us? Symbols, identification, anything?"

Reid shook his head. "No. All he had was his clothes and that bow you found. I inspected the bow but there were no decipherable symbols on it."

"I suppose we'll have to wait for him to wake and tell us then," JJ sighed, then stiffened with sudden worry. "What if he can't speak English, or any of Earth's languages?"

"We'll find a way to communicate with him if that happens," Hotch said firmly. He glanced at the clock. "He'll regain consciousness soon."

Glancing at him, JJ could see the slight tension in his shoulders, and realized he was as nervous as her. Soon their guest from another world would awaken. Who knew what would happen then. For a moment, JJ considered what they would do if Angel attacked. He had most likely been in a battle before arriving on Earth, and he would be waking in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by strangers.

The thought vanished as soon as it had formed. Instinct told JJ that Angel might be confused and afraid when he woke, but not hostile. The blonde agent was snapped from her thoughts by Reid's sharp intake of breath.

"JJ, Hotch..." the genius said, voice tinged with nerves and excitement. "He's waking up."

**CMSSBBCMSSBB**

**A/N: I really hope no one was too OOC in this. I made Mario like he was in the flashback cause every guy gets jealous. Its a fact of life. Besides, the idea of a newbie like Pit defeating Mario (even though it was a sneak attack) was too amusing and awesome of an idea to give up. :P Also... many people seem to forget that Pit is **_**immortal**_**. Some writers only seem to show the cheerful childish side to him. He may have a serious and ancient side to him that he hides from his mortal comrades... though I will admit I was inspired to have him like that by my portrayal of Legolas in my story "All That Remains". :) Either way, Mario is back to a canon personality now.**

**Please review! Reviews make me happy and inspire me to continue. :)**


	5. Awakening

**Chapter Five: Awakening**

The first thing Pit was aware of was pain.

It started out distant and throbbing, barely noticeable at the edge of his consciousness. He ignored it at first, content to float in the unnameable blackness he found himself in. Soon after the pain crept up on him, vague thoughts returned, a sense of urgency nagging him along with the pain. Something had happened. Something was wrong. He had to wake up, _now_.

But Pit did not understand what could be so urgent. He did not want to wake up, increasingly aware that if he did, the pain he felt would become worse. Despite his mind's decision that it most certainly did not want to awaken, he could feel himself regaining consciousness. Undecipherable murmurs reached his ears, and he felt his eyelids laying heavily over his eyes. With relief he realized the pain had not increased.

Then he shifted, trying to curl up.

Instantly, fire ripped through his stomach and a gasping shriek was forced from his lips. His eyes snapped open and he found himself looking at someone through blurred vision. He blinked twice and his vision cleared enough to see a human man leaning over him. Memory returned in a rush.

_Smash Arena-Battle-Zelda-Milivoj-Milivoj are humans!-Knife-Stabbed-Pain-Falling-Falling-**Falling**—_

Pit lashed out, kicking the man and holding back a scream as his stab-wound— it had been stitched?— sent shoots of pain through him. Tears of pain pricked his eyes and black spots danced across his vision but he ignored them, half-jumping, half-scrambling over the back of whatever he was laying on. He hit the floor hard and tried to rise, stumbling and falling as dizziness overcame him.

He saw something move out of the corner of his eye and scrambled away from it. The room was too bright, his eyes were too blurred, he was too dizzy to think. What had happened? Where was he? Where were the others? Where were his weapons? Had he been captured?What was going on?!

The angel forced back nausea, trying to focus enough to take in his surroundings. He tripped, catching himself on a wall. Breathing ragged, Pit held unconsciousness at bay, trying to stem his panic and scattered thoughts. The angel slid down the wall to the ground. He panted, a sheen of sweat covering his brow. Pit stared at the humans— there were three, two men and a woman— warily through half-lidded eyes. His breathing was harsh and loud in his own ears.

Unconsciousness was creeping up on him once more, but he resisted it. His eyes closed for too long, and when he forced them open the woman was kneeling in front of him, reaching towards him. Pit flinched away from her, scooting backwards until his wings hit the corner of the room.

He winced as pain flared down his right wing, and panic overtook him once more. Something was _wrong_ with his _wing_. Craning his neck, Pit looked over his shoulder, to see his wing bound tightly in what looked like some type of cast. Did that mean his wing was broken? He did not know. He could not feel it right now. Pit felt ridiculously close to tears. He had just gained the ability to fly on his own a few months ago, and now his wing was injured. Was fate determined to make sure he had to stay on the ground?

Pit pushed these dark thoughts out of his mind, focusing on the humans once more. The woman had backed up, standing next to the two men. Pit felt absolutely dwarfed by the three of them as they unintentionally towered over him. The angel did not move, merely staring at them with wide blue eyes. His eyes flicked around the room, scanning the area. Now that he took the time to observe his surroundings, he saw he was in... a living room?

Terror vanished in the wake of reason and the Captain of Palutena's Army carefully sized up the humans. They stayed back, hands visible, but with a slight tension in their bodies that suggested they were ready to react if he attacked or tried to escape. The serious-faced man looked wary, the brown-haired man seemed curious and slightly excited, and the woman... was worried.

Pit glanced at her, their blue eyes meeting for a second, and the angel could tell that her concern was for _him_. Funny, but for a moment she reminded him of Palutena. His Goddess had the same kind, motherly aura this woman possessed.

These humans could not be Milivoj. Pit could sense that. He still did not know what was happening or what the humans wanted, however, so he remained silent and did not move. He was wounded, could not fly, and had no weapons, but he still had his speed and hand-to-hand combat, if necessary. Now if he could only find out what was going on. Until he knew who they were and their motives, he would remain wary. Pit was normally a trusting, optimistic person, but waking after being knocked out in battle kept him guarded.

For another long moment one angel and three humans stared at each other. Pit continued to watch them from his position on the ground. The woman's eyes widened and an expression of self-chiding crossed her face. She leaned over to the light brown-haired man.

"Sit down." she whispered, but Pit heard her clearly. "We're towering over him."

As an angel, Pit could understand all languages spoken except Dark ones like those used to cast curses and Dark Magic. He recognized the language as English, the one most commonly spoken in the Multiverse. He did not show he understood however, remaining silent. The woman sat down, hands resting lightly in her lap. The two men soon copied her, no longer looming over the angel. Pit continued to watch them, not planning on speaking until they did. His heart was still pounding, his breathing still rapid, but he forced himself to stay awake and focused.

The woman's blue eyes met his once more and she spoke, voice soft and soothing. "Breathe. Calm down. We're friends. It's all right. Breathe..."

Pit found himself doing as she said, the black spots vanishing as his body calmed. With a more stable grip on consciousness, the angel looked at her. "Who are you?" he asked, voice quiet.

The brown-haired man perked up slightly, a small grin appearing on his face as his brown eyes brightened. "You _can_ speak English! The probability of you speaking the same language as us was—"

"Reid, shush." the woman chided gently.

The brown-haired man turned red. "Sorry, JJ."

"I'm Jennifer Jareau, also known as JJ." the blonde-haired woman introduced. "This is Aaron Hotchner, also called Hotch—" The dark-haired man gave a small nod. "— and Doctor Spencer Reid." The brown haired younger man waved, still looking sheepish.

The angel scanned them once more, deciding to be blunt. "You are not Milivoj, are you?"

The open confusion on the faces of JJ and Reid, along with the bewilderment in Hotch's eyes, answered him.

"No, we're not," JJ said firmly, though Pit could tell she did not know what Milivoj was.

Still, if they were Milivoj, the slightest bit of recognition would have shown, unable to be hidden. Either that, or they would have become prideful, violent, or sneering. With the thought of them being Milivoj fully gone, Pit relaxed, letting a bit of his optimism and cheer shine through.

"My name is Pit Icarus. What world am I on?"

Reid looked ready to burst with excitement, opening his mouth to ask a question. Hotch tapped his arm and the Doctor remained quiet.

"You are on Earth," Hotch said.

Pit froze, feeling like a deer in the headlights. "_Earth?!_" he forced out, voice cracking.

The three humans noticed his change in mood. "Is something wrong?" JJ asked, concerned.

Pit forced a shaky smile, glancing around the perfectly normal living room to reassure himself he was not in a lab. "Earth has a bad reputation in the Multiverse. A lot of people who come here... don't come back. Some of you are not friendly to... extraterrestrials."

It was so strange to call himself and his friends that. The other worlds in the Multiverse were so tightly knit— mostly thanks to Smash World and the Smash Bros Tournament— that they never referred to people from other worlds as "aliens" or "extraterrestrials". Hylians were Hylians, Pokemon were Pokemon, humans were humans, and so on. That was true for many of the worlds... except for Earth.

Earth was a unique planet. Its sentient populace was all humans and it had no magic or supernatural aspects. Because of this, its people sometimes found it difficult to accept supernatural things and things that did not happen on their world. Many Earthlings were easily captured by fear, including a fear of the unknown. The "unknown" including many people from other worlds.

Pit did not think that the governments of Earth captured and killed "aliens". He _knew_ they did. He had been given many lessons on Earth, both the good and the bad, Palutena even showing him things through her scrying pool. She did all this for one reason: to warn Pit never to go to Earth. Earth was dangerous, even more so for angels.

Why? The reason was simple. If some Earthlings saw an angel, they would not see him not as an alien, but a symbol of omnipotence that must be either worshiped or destroyed. If Earthlings discovered angels existed, but that these ones had a different purpose than what they thought... Pit promised to stay away from Earth, for his own safety. He was never keen on finding out what would happen if he was captured by the government or a religious cult.

The three humans in front of him glanced at each other, and JJ scooted forward, resting a hand on the angel's shoulder. "Not all of us are like that."

"I know." Pit said simply. "But its still dangerous for me to be here."

Something close to a grimace crossed her face before vanishing. Pit had a feeling her thoughts were going along the same route as his. "I know," she echoed him. "How about we get off the floor?"

Pit nodded and rose to his feet, closing his eyes in an attempt to hold back the nausea. JJ's hand hovered at his elbow until he made it back to the couch, practically slumping in the chair. Pit grimaced as his wing bumped against the back of the couch.

"Is it broken?" he asked, voice wavering slightly.

"Yes." Hotch said as he sat in an armchair, Reid occupying the other one. His intense brown eyes settled on Pit. "Would you like to tell us how it happened?"

_Pain-falling-laughter-blood-**falling**-screams—_

Not really. "You first." the angel said. "How did you find me?"

JJ shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. "I... almost ran you over in my car."

Pit stared at her, eyebrows raised. "Oh. Yikes."

The woman continued on to tell him what had happened after, explaining her finding of the angel and the aftermath. "...and then we just waited for you to wake up." She put a hand on his shoulder. "What happened to you?"

Feeling calmed and touched by the three humans who had done so much to help him— They could have just left him in the road or given him to authorities after all— Pit began his tale. "Where I am from is called the Multiverse. It's a variety of worlds that interact and are connected with each other, each world different in its own way. Many of these worlds have magic and supernatural elements, and because of this, some of them have heroes and villains, like in stories. These people are usually great fighters, with "good" triumphing over "evil" more times than most. A few years ago, a billionaire creator called Master Hand decided to start a friendly tournament, inviting fighters from many worlds to participate. The tournament is a series of mock-battles to see who is the best fighter— or Smasher— in the Multiverse that year. The tournament also serves to distract some villains so their worlds can recover after an attack made by them."

"The villains aren't arrested?" Hotch asked, brow furrowing.

Pit shook his head. "Our world isn't like yours. We cannot just imprison those who break the law. They always manage to escape and come back, especially those with magic or supernatural powers. Its not that simple. Anyway, this years Tournament was almost complete when a group of human soldiers calling themselves the "Milivoj" attacked. Smash World doesn't have an army. It relies on a protective shield around the planet and us, the Smashers, to defend the world from threats. Normally, it is easy enough, and a large force is not needed. But the Milivoj were too many, and some of them were highly trained." Pit closed his eyes, a single shudder going through his frame. "My friend Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, was fighting a few of them. I went to assist her, and ripped off one of their masks. When I saw the Milivoj were human, I froze for a second. With their armor and alien-tech weapons, I thought they were robots. The Milivoj stabbed me, and threw me over a cliff towards the ocean. Zelda teleported me away as I blacked out. Next thing I know, I woke up here."

"I can see why you panicked when you woke up," Reid muttered, brow furrowed.

"I apologize for startling you," Hotch added in a serious tone. "I was trying to stop you from twisting and aggravating your wound."

"It's alright," Pit hurried to assure him. "I'm fine now." He reached over his shoulder, left hand hovering an inch away from his bound wing. "It must have broken when I hit the road." the angel whispered sadly. "You must think I'm being ridiculous, worrying more about my wing than a stab wound..." His uninjured wing fluttered, a brilliant white in the light.

"No. You must feel like a human unable to walk." JJ said. "You're upset, I can see it."

"Am I that easy to read?" Pit asked.

He could feel the exhaustion returning, and knew he would not remain awake long. Another glance passed between them. The blonde-haired woman's eyebrow rose in a small signal, and Hotch nodded in return.

"There's something we didn't tell you, Pit. Let's start over." JJ said. "I am Special Agent Jennifer Jareau. These are my teammates Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and Doctor Spencer Reid. We all work in the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. We aren't spies or clandestine government workers. We just catch serial killers and terrorists using profiling." Her blue eyes were calm. "I swear we do not mean you harm. We are friends, and we will _not_ hurt you."

Despite her reassurances, the angel felt a moment of distant panic. They were _government agents_?! But he was too tired to keep up his fear. Why would they tell him that if they meant him harm? It would be wiser to keep up the facade that they weren't agents if they wanted more information from him. Even with this new revelation, Pit found himself trusting them. They were good people. He could sense it. They were not enemies. They were friends who found him by chance.

"...Okay." Pit said softly, tiredness creeping into his voice. _I can trust them_, he decided. _They're good. They're not like some other parts of the government. And they're not like the Milivoj... _Distant worry entered his clouding mind and he sighed. "I hope the others are okay..." he mumbled.

He was asleep before they could respond.

CMSSBBCMSSBB

JJ gently covered Pit with a blanket, the angel's face relaxed and peaceful in sleep. Glancing at the two male agents, she put a finger to her lips and they crept out of the room, into the kitchen. They had barely passed through the door when Reid burst.

"He's one of the Smashers!" he said in an excited whisper. "Remember a few months ago when we had that world-wide blackout?"

"...Yes." JJ said, eyes lighting up as she remembered. "Wasn't that when a Tabuu... entity... thing tried to take our world to... Multispace?"

"Subspace," Reid corrected instinctively. "The government made everyone think that we were just experience freak storms, but informed all FBI and CIA operatives of what had really happened. Before Tabuu could completely transport our world to Subspace, the Smashers defeated him, and the Multiverse— our Universe— was saved. After that, "alien" contact between our world and the other worlds of the Multiverse ceased immediately."

"I remember now," Hotch murmured. "All we were told was that Tabuu was an alien entity, and the Smashers were protectors of the Multiverse. Nothing else was known about them."

"Does the government really not know anything about the Smashers?" JJ murmured, "Or are they just not telling us?"

Hotch shrugged. "That's not what matters right now. We have to figure out what to do with Pit. When he left his world it was being attacked, and for all we know these "Milivoj" could still be after him. We have to figure out a way to hide Pit and keep him safe with us, without letting our superiors know we're housing an alien." He said it all so casually that JJ was momentarily jealous of his calm nonchalance.

Looking at her team leader, JJ could see determination in his eyes. She also spotted protectiveness. She knew it was there because she felt it herself. She had seen the mix of calculating warrior and nervous, panicked teen in Pit, and felt a strong need to help him. To protect him. Because right now, he was wounded, alone, and in a world that was very dangerous to him.

They may have just met him, and may have nothing to do with his world or the conflict he had been shoved into, but he was a person in need of help. JJ and her team would make sure he would get it. They were profilers and caught serial killers, but they also had a duty to help those who needed it.

After all, she would not be Henry's hero, and Hotch would not be Jack's idol if they did anything less.

**CMSSBBCMSSBB**

**A/N: What is this? I updated in a week? How did this happen?! Seriously, I don't know how I was able to do this. It usually takes me months to update this story. Huh. I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews for last chapter!**

**Please review! You are allowed to nag me to update. :P**


End file.
